To recover hydrocarbons such as oil and natural gas from subterranean formations through a wellbore penetrating the earth to the hydrocarbon-bearing formation, it is common to perform a completion, including perforating, and in some circumstances to perform some type of stimulation procedure in order to enhance the recovery of the valuable hydrocarbons.
In order to recover the hydrocarbons, a well is drilled from the surface to the formation. Following drilling, the well is generally completed by installing a tubular well casing in the open borehole and cementing the casing in place. Because the casing and cement forms a continuous hollow column, no wellbore fluids are able to enter the well, to be transported to, and to be recovered at the surface.
For this reason, it is common to provide openings through the casing and cement annulus in the zone of interest; by perforating the casing and cement into the surrounding formation to provide access from the formation into the wellbore for recovery of the formation fluids. In situations where existing perforations are deemed inadequate the formation can be stimulated using a variety of other techniques such as acidizing, fracturing, flushing, or re-perforating, any of which can result in debris.
Forms of debris include drilling or perforation debris, debris from cementing operations, and/or mud solids. Naturally occurring debris such as sand, silts or clays can also be present. In some formations shales and shale chunks, pyrites coal and other fragmented sections of formations can be produced. This debris should be quickly removed from the wellbore or formation in order to prevent it from causing a blockage, eroding or damaging production equipment. In some instances the removal of increased volume of debris can substantially enhance production.
Completion or stimulation methods include a method described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,451 to Donovan et al wherein a perforating gun with an external auger is mounted to a tubing string to both aid in clean-up of the debris from the perforations as well as to facilitate the movement of the gun out of the debris. The auger flights create a tortuous path increasing the velocity of produced formation fluids and improves the ability of those fluids to carry debris. Hydrostatic kill fluid is circulated to remove debris and produced hydrocarbons. Thereafter, proppent is pumped down tubing and into the formation. The auger facilitates the removal of the gun packed in the sand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,000 to Upchurch a well perforating technique actuates a firing mechanism of a tubing-conveyed perforating gun using a pressure difference between at different points in the borehole. The technique obtains the benefit of underbalanced conditions to aid in creating a localized cleansing effect as the formation fluids enter the well casing.
Further, Applicant was part of the development of an aggressive perforating-while-foaming (PWF) production process to increase the production capability of a well. This process has gained wide usage over the last 4 years within the heavy oil industry, specifically wells drilled into unconsolidated sandstone formations. This method produced more sand in a shorter period of time than other more traditional methods. It is strongly suspected that this immediate removal of sand is linked to the superior performance of these wells. A perforating gun is tubing-conveyed down an underbalanced well. The gun is detonated using a drop bar and remote trigger. Foam is almost simultaneously injected and continuously circulated through the wellbore, carrying with it debris from the formation.
Although continuous circulation of foam effectively removes debris from the wellbore in the prior art process, the remote trigger can create un-safe work practices as a result. As well, drop-bars are not considered practical in highly deviated wells since the bar may not reach the bottom. Upchurch relies solely on formation pressure to clean out the wellbore, which can be insufficient in low pressurized formations and can prevent comprehensive elimination of debris from the wellbore. Donovan's method is also dependent on formation pressure to clean out the perforation debris from the wellbore, but is aided by the auger blades. Removal of wellbore debris is not a controlled factor in either case. If debris is not completely removed from the wellbore, it may block perforations, limit production, damage production equipment, or plug the outside or the inside of the production tubing reducing, partially or totally restricting production. In such instances, well clean-out procedures would be repeatedly required at a large expense.